Perceptions
by Darth Atrox
Summary: Lincoln learns something that changes the way he views himself.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCEPTIONS**

 **SYNOPSIS: Lincoln learns something that changes the way he views himself.**

 **Published on: Dec. 19** **th** **, 2016**

 **Word Count: 1,306**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_ **AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THE PRODUCTION OF THIS PROSE.**

Lincoln sat amongst his sisters during one of their regular Secret Secret's Meeting. Lori and Leni were painting each other's toenails, while Luna sat on the bed near them, playing the bass to Tame Impala's _The Less I Know the Better_. Lola was serving everyone refreshments from her small tea table, and Lana was roughhousing with their dog, Charles. Lucy was halfway under the bed, reading one of her poetry books, while Lisa had sensors stuck all over her head, to what end, no one knew. Lynn was playing with Lily, lifting her through the air making exaggerated plane noises. Luan was in the middle of sharing her latest screw up while working with their dad's tools for a new prank.

Lincoln, however, was too lost in thought, not paying attention to anyone around him when he was struck in the face with a pillow, knocking him over and onto his back. Groaning, he rolled back into a sitting position, rubbing his head with an irritated look on his face.

"You know, you guys could just call me to get my attention," he said. "No need to knock me on my butt."

"We tried that, Link," Lynn said with a grin. "You were ignoring us."

"Was I?" Lincoln watched as his sisters all nodded, eyeing him curiously. "Oh, I'm sorry."

His sisters took that as their cue to surround him. Even Lily crawled her way into Lincoln's lap. Giggling, he lifted her into his arms.

"Is this about your test," Lori asked. "You'll do fine! You've been studying real hard, and you even had a really, _really…_ good tutor," all the girls sighed wistfully, remembering the incredibly handsome Hugh.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, but shook his head dismissing Lori's assumption.

"No, I've got the test in the bag," he said confidently. "But it does have to do with Hugh." They all sighed…again. Again, he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hugh is, like, totally perfect," cooed Leni.

"Sooo handsome!" Lori said.

"And atheletic! Did you see those abs!?" Lynn added enthusiastically. All of the girls seemed to melt even more at the mention of Hugh's physique.

"And-"

"Anyway!" Cried Lincoln, cutting off Lana. She looked a little put off at being interrupted, but said nothing. "Yes, it has to do with H- _him_ ," Lincoln avoided saying Hugh's name this time, he didn't need his sisters to start swooning all over again. "He kind of said something I thought was weird," he admitted shyly.

"What'd he tell you bro?" Luna asked. Seeing that Lincoln was a little uncomfortable, she frowned, her protective instincts rising to the surface. "If he said something that made you uncomfortable, total babe or not, we'll kick his ass," Luna declared vehemently. Her sisters rallied behind her, voicing their support.

"No, it wasn't anything like that," Lincoln said trying to diffuse the situation. "It's just, well…do you guys think I'm good-looking?"

The girls all looked at Lincoln, surprised.

"Of course we do!" Lori's voice rang out.

"You're our handsome little brother," said Luan.

"No!" Lincoln cried over all of their voices. "None of that, 'cute little brother' stuff," he stressed. "I mean, if we weren't related would any of you look twice at me?"

"Lincoln, why are you so interested all of a sudden," asked Lynn. "You were never a slob, but you never struck me as the type to fuss over their looks."

"Like I said, it's what Hugh told me," Lincoln reiterated.

"What did he tell you, exshactly," Lisa said with her unique lisp.

"While we were studying in my room," he began, "I apologized to him, again, for how crazy my sisters were acting," they all blushed, embarrassed at their earlier behavior.

" **Oh, it's no bother, Lincoln," said Hugh. "This is hardly the first time I've been accosted by girls," he chuckled.**

" **I guess beauty has a price, huh?" Lincoln joked as he attempted to solve the math problem in front of him.**

" **Oh, you'll learn that soon enough," laughed Hugh. At his words, Lincoln looked up, confused.**

" **Why do you say that," Lincoln asked. "I'm nothing special, girls don't look twice at me,"** _ **Well, Ronnie Ann does**_ **, he thought to himself.**

" **You're a cute kid, Lincoln," said Hugh. "And I've seen your dad, and I saw pictures of your mum too," he said. "And your sisters too, you're an attractive family. You, and all your siblings, will definitely break a lot of hearts," Hugh said with a chuckle. "So, how're you doing with that problem?"**

All of a sudden, Lincoln was at the center of a group of squealing girls.

"O-M-G!"

"He thinks we're hot!"

"I knew our love was meant to be!"

"Guys!" Again, Lincoln cried out catching his sister's attention. "I'm glad you're all so happy, but this is really weird for me."

"Why would this be weird for you?" Lucy asked, in her signature gravelly voice.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's not like when family tells you you're cute, they're family, so it doesn't really hit you," he explained. "But when a guy like Hugh tells you you're handsome, a guy who's practically a model, then he must be right, you know?"

The girls nodded. They knew the feeling. Being complimented by family didn't really take as much as being complimented by others.

"But, like, why is this an issue," asked Leni. "So, like, you'll be totally hot someday, that's, like, a good thing!" The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess it is, it's not like I'm mad about it," he said. "I guess it's just unexpected? I always thought of myself as the boring one in the family, you know?" The girls definitely knew about Lincoln's low self-esteem. "You're all so talented, and I'm just me, and I guess I never really thought there'd be more to me than the Loud Sister's Brother."

Lola and Lana both grabbed Lincoln in a hug, trying to comfort him.

"Lincoln…"

Suddenly, Lincoln snorted in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Can you imagine that," he asked. "Lincoln Loud, Male Model." He waved his hand dramatically, with a serious face as he said that. Then he burst out laughing. So did his sisters.

"You know," Lincoln started, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I don't even know why I was surprised," he said thoughtfully. "I always thought you guys were really pretty, so I guess it makes sense that I would be pretty good looking too. I don't think I'll be as good looking as Hugh though."

"You'll probably be better looking," said Lori. All eyes turned to her. She was scrolling through her phone, with a contemplative look on her face. "If mom and dad are any indication." She turned her phone towards her siblings, showing a picture of their parents from back when they were dating, before they were married. "Dad totally looks like a cross between David Beckham and young Clint Eastwood! And mom! I forgot how beautiful she was, she actually looks a little like Iskra Lawrence."

The Loud siblings all marveled at the photo of their young parents. They all stared, seeing their parents in a new light.

"You know, we just think of them as 'Mom and Dad' but they are people too," Lincoln commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute," Lincoln cried out. He had a worried look on his face. "If I do get really good looking, are girls gonna start chasing me around too?"

All of his sisters laughed.

"I'm not kidding you guys! Is this something I should worry about?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that for a while, Lincoln," Lori said, still laughing.

"And even if does happen," Lynn began. "We'll totally protect you from those horny girls."

"Yeah!" The girls cried.

"Wait, what's 'horny' mean?" Asked Lana.

 **x X x**

 **This is just a silly little thing I started back when** _ **"Study Muffin"**_ **first aired. I didn't finish it till today, and I decided to go ahead and publish it.**

 **This takes place DURING Study Muffin, after Hugh leaves, but before Lincoln's big test.**

 **It's meant to be a slight introspection on Lincoln's character, and his slightly low self-esteem, at least when it comes to his sisters. It's also meant to be funny, but I don't know if that came across in my writing.**

 **Iskra Lawrence is an Instagram model. Her at is just her first name, iskra**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Lincoln Loud, Male Model

**PERCEPTIONS**

 **SYNOPSIS: Lincoln learns something that changes the way he views himself.**

 **Published on: July 13** **th** **, 2017**

 **Word Count: 2,807**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_ **AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THE PRODUCTION OF THIS PROSE.**

 **Lincoln's outfit is based on /a/1b0eM if the link doesn't show, it's on imgur /a/1b0eM**

" **Lincoln Loud, Male Model"**

"Alright everyone," called Lincoln from behind the curtain. "How's this look?" Lincoln stepped out of the fitting room, giving everyone a shy smile. He wore brown winter boots, and dark wash denim jeans. Above his waist we wore a burnt orange, form fitting shirt (something no one in his family had been able to break him out of), and over that he wore a gray pea coat, which was left open, exposing his shirt. Hanging across his neck was a navy blue scarf, and the entire outfit was topped off by a black beanie.

It wasn't often that Lincoln got a new wardrobe, especially not brand new clothes. However, he recently went through a growth spurt, and his parents decided that simply giving him his sister's old clothes wasn't going to cut it anymore. So, they decided on an early birthday gift and decided to splurge a little on their boy. This, of course, turned into a family outing with everyone demanding some input on their brother's new wardrobe. So far, he had selected some casual wear with Lori and Luan's help, some "rockin" outfits with Luna, a couple workout clothes with Lynn and Lana, some black clothes with Lucy, and finally, Leni and Lola were putting together "fashionable" outfits for him. Lisa had no interest, and Lily, of course, was a baby.

The current outfit was put together by Leni and Lola, and it was, apparently, a winner.

"Wow Lincoln, lookin' good!"

"Paige will love this look for sure!"

There was more, but it was drowned out by too many voices, and wolf whistles, and hollers from everyone present. He tucked his hands in his pockets and toed the floor with his winter boots, shyly staring at the polished tile floor. Ever since his little _heart to heart_ with his sisters, he had been a little more self-conscious about his looks. No matter how often they told him, he really couldn't believe that he was handsome by any stretch of the imagination. Sure, he wasn't ugly, but handsome? That's a little out there, right?

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called out to the large family. Turning, they saw a middle-aged, black woman walking towards them. She had on an expensive looking pantsuit, and around her neck she had a bright badge that clearly read "manager" in bold, capital letters. Lincoln, anticipating trouble, immediately jumped into action, hoping to divert it.

"I'm sorry, were we too loud?" Smiling down at him, the woman shook her head.

"Not at all, we love your energy," she encouraged. "I'm Margaret." She shook their parent's hands. "I'm the manager today, and I couldn't help but notice this handsome young man," she gestured to Lincoln. He blushed brightly, and turned his head shyly.

"He's got his father's looks, after all," Lynn Sr. proudly exclaimed. In his middle age, he had certainly let himself go. His hairline was receding, and had a slight beer gut, but it was easy to tell he had been a lady-killer at one point.

"That he does," chuckled Margaret. She hoped through flattery, they would be easily convinced to what she was about to propose. "Tell me…" she cocked her head curiously. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name, did I?"

"I'm Lincoln," the boy introduced himself. "Lincoln Loud." He shook her hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Lincoln," she said cordially. "Tell me, have you ever considered letting your boy model?" That caused everyone to go silent instantly. Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Y-you want me to be a _model_!?" Lincoln sputtered. "Why?"

"Like I said, Lincoln," she began. "You're a very handsome young man. We're actually looking for some models right now. I'd offer you all a part if I could, you have very beautiful children Mister and Mrs. Loud," she continued her flattery. "But all of our spots have been filled at this time. We're only looking for young male models right now."

All of Lincoln's sisters crowded him, urging him to take the woman's offer. Leni and Lola were the most vocal, which didn't surprise anyone.

"W-well, um," he stuttered, still reeling from the offer. "Assuming my mom and dad said okay, what would I have to do?"

"Nothing much," Margaret said nonchalantly. "You just show up for the photoshoot, which your family is absolutely welcome to, and we take pictures." She made it sound simple. "I won't lie to you, it'll take a few hours, and you'll likely take a few hundred pictures. You'll have to change into various outfits, and our photographer can be very…strict. He's a bit of a perfectionist," she commented wryly. "But, not only will you be compensated for your modeling time, you and your family will also be welcome to the catering. Also, on top of your modeling compensation, you will also receive a commission for each picture of you is used for the catalogue."

Lincoln looked down, thinking over the woman's words. Seeing that her son was considering the offer, Rita voiced her own concerns.

"This would be a onetime deal, right? I don't want to our son to be legally obligated to work for you if he decides he doesn't enjoy the experience," she asked. Margaret shook her head.

"Not at all," she assuaged. "It'll be a standard, one-session contract. No future obligations will be asked from him. It'll just be the standard paperwork to ensure he gets his paycheck."

"C'mon, Linky," urged Leni.

"Go for it, dude," Luna encouraged.

"I'll let you wear my tiara if you say yes!" Of course, Lola went with bribery.

Lincoln lifted his head, looking at his parents, silently seeking their approval.

"It's up to you, son," said his father.

"We're behind you, no matter what you choose," said his mother.

Lincoln looked at the store manager, and nodded.

"I'm in," he said, shaking the woman's hand. Around them, his sisters cheered.

 **Lincoln Loud, Male Model**

The first shoot was summer themed. One of the sets was filled with beach sand, and the backdrop was that of a beautiful beach.

Lincoln stood on set, waiting for the Photographer. All he knew was that he was a perfectionist and his name was Genju Shashinya. He watched as people milled about, moving sets and flash umbrellas. Some of the other models were either getting ready for their own shoots, or having a snack break at the catering table. He saw his own family near the table, snacking and talking amongst themselves. He saw Leni waving her phone around, talking animatedly; livestreaming everything no doubt.

"So, you're Lincoln Loud, huh," asked a stern voice. Lincoln turned and saw young man, probably in his mid-twenties, dressed neatly in form fitting clothes. He had an expensive looking camera hanging around his neck by its strap. Lincoln was immediately intimidated, but he did his best not to let it show.

"Yeah, and you're Genju, right?" He presented his hand politely. Genju shook it.

"You ever modeled before, kid?"

"Nope."

"Great," he scoffed. He stepped towards the front of the set and placed his camera on a tripod. "Well kid, hope you're ready, 'cause it's nothing like the movies." Behind him, the Louds gathered around, ready to watch the photographer do his work. He peered through the camera, taking care to observe the lighting and angles, and also his subject. "Hm, healthy skin tone, lean, light musculature, hmm," he paused his observation. He turned and looked at Lynn and Rita Loud. "You let your son dye his hair white?" The parent's shook their heads.

"Lincoln has Follicular Albinism," said Rita.

"Basically, his hair follicles don't produce the melanin to color his hair, so it ends up growing out white," finished Lynn.

"Interesting," Genju commented. "Well, kid, first up is gonna be from the summer catalogue. You're already in just the swim trunks, so we'll do those first before we move on to other summer clothes." Reaching into his pocket, Genju fished out a small remote and clicked a button. Immediately, the set was filled with a bright, fast-paced pop song. Luna scowled at the choice of music. "All right kid, just relax, have fun, and do whatever I tell you," and immediately bright flashes of light filled the set.

Not really knowing how to model, Lincoln simply imitated various superhero poses for the camera, which Genju did not like.

"C'mon, give me _something_ , kid," demanded Genju. "You're just pretending; trying to be something you're not. I need _you_ , kid," he continued. "How does Lincoln have fun in the sun," he asked.

This time Lincoln imagined himself at the beach with his family. He smiled the way he thought he would, surrounded by his family.

"Kid, you suck," said Genju roughly. He stopped taking pictures, and removed the film from the camera. The family watched with a scowl as he collected a new roll of film and loaded it into the camera. Genju gave a defeated sigh, and gave Lincoln a 'let's just get this over with' look. Before he could call action, Luan stepped beside him. He looked at her with a scowl, but Luan wasn't looking at him.

"Hey Link," she called to her brother. "What did one ocean say to the other? Nothing! They just waved," she laughed. "Get it?"

Lincoln couldn't stop the snort that escaped him at the terrible joke.

"That's awful, Luan," he said with a laugh. While he laughed, Genju took several pictures.

"That's what I'm looking for, kid," he cried. "Keep it up, girl," he said to Luan.

"What do you call a fish with no eyes? A fsh!"

Lincoln couldn't stop the giggles from escaping him. The flashes kept going off, signaling that Genju was still taking pictures.

"Hey Link! Catch," Lynn's voice cried out. Looking towards his sister's voice, he saw a beach ball traveling towards him in a high arc. He jumped in the air, catching the beach ball in his hands, all while the camera kept going off.

"I don't normally use props, but that was too good a shot to not take," he said. "Keep it up kid!"

Behind him, the Loud family watched as Lincoln had fun in front of the camera.

 **Lincoln Loud, Male Model**

It had been a couple weeks since the photo shoot, and the family had enjoyed the extra income that Lincoln's modeling job gave them. The majority of which went to Lincoln, but he insisted on helping the family out.

"You guys," cried Lori. "It's here!"

The entire family joined them in the living room as Lori held up the newest catalogue from the store. Lori flipped through the pages until coming across the boys section, which she then scoured, looking for her brother.

"There he is," declared Leni.

Indeed, there he was. It was a summer picture, with Lincoln showing off his orange and blue swim trunks. In his hands was the beach ball, which he held over his head, mid-catch, with a smile on his face. Lori turned the page, resulting in more casual summer themed images. This time, there was Lincoln in a pair of black board shorts, an orange tank top, and brown leather thong sandals. He was looking off to the side, and looked to be in mid conversation. A great picture, all-in-all.

"All right kids," said their father. "We all want to look through this catalogue, but we all have to be at work and school, so let's get going."

Their parents went their separate ways in their own cars, while the kids all loaded up into Vanzilla.

"So, Lincoln, how's it feel to be a _male model_ ," Lori asked.

"Well, I don't feel that different," he admitted. "I guess I'm surprised."

"Like, with what," asked Leni.

"Well, with all those other really attractive people there, I never really thought they would pick any of my pictures to use for the catalogue."

"Not dish again," groaned Lisa.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that you're a good-looking guy, Lincoln," demanded Lola. Her sisters murmured in agreement.

"It's just weird, okay," he said. "When I think of myself, I just don't see myself like any of those other guys we saw at the photoshoot."

"Maybe that's the problem," said Lynn. "You're comparing yourself to other guys, but you're _you_. All attractive people look different, otherwise they'd all look identical. When you see yourself you focus on what's different from those good-looking dudes, but you can't compare yourself like that."

"That's…actually rather insightful," Lucy said monotonously. Everyone stared at Lynn in shock.

"Hey! I can be smart sometimes too!"

"Neverthelesh, she ish right, Lincoln," Lisa agreed. "You won't shee yourshelf ash handshome becuashe you don't look how you think you should. But you don't have to look like that to be handshome."

All of his sisters agreed with Lisa's assessment, and even Lincoln had to admit she might be on to something.

"All right! Royal Woods Elementary!" Lincoln and all of his younger sisters stepped off of Vanzilla and waved goodbye to their older siblings.

Eventually, they all split up and went their separate ways to find their own groups of friends.

As Lincoln made his way into the fifth graders area, he was suddenly stopped by Paige, who was followed by a large group of girls in their class.

"Hey Lincoln," greeted Paige. The gaggle of girls behind her all burst into a fit of giggles. Lincoln was suddenly reminded of his own sister's reaction towards Hugh.

"Oh, uh, hey Paige," he greeted her. "And, um, everyone else," he tried to greet them politely, which only earned him another bout of giggles. "Can I help you girls with something?" The girls all squealed.

"He's so nice!"

"So thoughtful!"

"Guys, be cool," Paige growled at her friends. "Anyway, Lincoln, we all just noticed that you happen to be in the latest _Always Fashionable_ catalogue," she said nonchalantly. "And we were just wondering-"

"Would you sign our copies," one of the girls shrieked, darting forward with her magazine. It was opened up to the beach picture he had taken. "We should go to the pool together this summer, you look really great without a shirt on," she said in, what she believed was, an enticing voice.

"Hey, no fair, you can't just jump ahead like that!" A faceless girl in the crowd said.

"You snooze you lose!"

Suddenly, the crowd of girls became a mob, all screaming at each other.

"Girls, girls," Lincoln tried to get a word in, hoping he could calm the situation.

"And what, exactly, is going on here," said a stern, authoritative voice. Everyone looked up and saw Ms. Johnson. She looked disappointed at the scene.

"Really girls? Fighting on school grounds? I thought better of you all," she said in a disappointed tone. Everyone had a chastised look on their face. "Lincoln, what exactly did you do to set these girls off? It's not like you to instigate fights."

"It wasn't his fault, Ms. Johnson!" The fact that multiple girls said this simultaneously forced Agnes Johnson to quirk an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Paige. "It was us bothering Lincoln," she lifted her copy of _Always Fashionable_ to show Ms. Johnson. "We just wanted to get his autograph."

Agnes lifted the magazine, observing her snow-capped student within its pages. She turned the glossy magazine pages, seeing Lincoln in practically every theme; summer, winter, fall. She then turned and observed the group of girls, who were all watching Lincoln and sighing at random intervals. She also observed Lincoln, who was blushing hotly, and constantly averting his eyes, too shy to make eye contact with any of the girls.

 _The rest of this year is going to be very interesting,_ she thought. Agnes returned the magazine to Paige. "Please try to keep yourselves under control," she pleaded. "Despite Lincoln's new…celebrity status," she said this with pause. "He is still your classmate, and you owe him the same basic respect as everyone else. No ganging up on him, no badgering him for autographs, and definitely no bothering him in class!"

"Yes Ms. Johnson," the group of girls chorused. Agnes nodded to them, and turned and faced Lincoln.

"And Lincoln," she addressed him. "If you ever have any issues with anyone in school for your new part-time job, you come straight to me, understood?" Lincoln nodded to her, which she accepted. "Good. Now I better not hear anymore disturbances coming from any of you." With that she turned and walked back towards her classroom.

Lincoln looked at the group of girls, who still looked at him expectedly despite the talking to they just received.

 _Well,_ he thought. _Might as well get this over with._ "So, what do you want me to say," he asked Paige as he took her magazine copy from her.

 **Lincoln Loud, Male Model**

 **A/N: I really didn't plan on continuing this, it just kind of happened. It's probably why it seems a bit rushed. This time we actually got to see Lincoln as a Male Model. The story will remain marked as Completed, but I may find myself occasionally posting a one-shot chapter dealing in the same Universe.**

 **I completely made up "Follicular Albinism." It's just a fancy way of saying "White Hair," and not an actual medical condition, as far I can tell. I tried looking up Albinism, and seeing if any variant only affected the hair, but I didn't find one.**

 **If any of you guys are fans of my story "Velocity," I am working on it, it's just coming along very slowly. Sorry. There's just some stuff I need to figure out moving forward.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
